Nichijou: Uchuujin
Nichijou: Uchuujin (日常（宇宙人）, My Ordinary Life: Space Alien) is a PlayStation Portable video game developed by Vridge and published by Kadokawa Shoten , released on July 28, 2011. The game follows a visual-novel style and is said to have about 300 different scenes and multiple endings in the entire game. NOTE: The game is only available in Japanese (for now). The official website is here The English fan translation is being worked on here, under this Discord. Feel free to help out. __TOC__ Gameplay 55456.jpg|CITY map School map.png|School map You can choose any main character on the map. The game starts at 9:00 a.m. and lasts until 04:00 p.m.. For every character chosen, the time will move forward for 20 minutes. Select111.png| choosing a character Roulette.png| roulette to choose the antenna After you choose the character, a roulette will appear and determine which antenna will affect the scene. How to play Tutorial There are 3 Antennae, each of which will affect the outcome of each scene. Stopping on one color will determine which effect is applied. The antennae : * Buddy: Raise up the main character for 10% * Sakamoto: Raise up the guest character for 10% * Principa'''l: Raise up the Vote for 10% '''Roulette This Roulette will determine what antenna will be applied. (Note: Don't choose the antenna until you reach 100%,as the process will fail.) Gacky When this appears, you can vote for the scenario to be Hot, Warm, or Cool by pressing: *'Square / HOT(MAKE IT BURN). ' *'Triangle / WARM (see the situation). ' *'Circle / COOL (cool, show the humanity). ' Status Status 1.png| Antena Character popularity Status 2.png| Antena Character Viewer rating This is the status of the story. The characters displayed determine the ending. The most popular characters are the ones who appear the ending. DEAD or ALIVE After you complete 3 scenes, Starla will make a evaluation. 今回の視聴率 (This viewer rating) * Kou ': you will get 2 flower cards ('Hanafuda) if you got a high viewing rate. * Otsu ': Not bad and You will get 1 flower card if you got a few viewing rate. * '''Hei ': you lose 1-5 soldiers if you lose a few viewing rate. * 'Tei ': you lose 6-10 soldiers if you lose a pretty high viewing rate. * '''Bo: this is the worst, you lose 11-30 soldiers if you play badly. Scene Yukko's plot scene. Displayed is the the scene describing the situation. ---- In the middle of a scene, it will cut to a voting process, which will then display the voting screen. ---- Displayed are 3 colored areas, labelled Hot, Warm, or Cool. You have 30 seconds to vote. In these 30 seconds, you can mash an option to ensure it is the highest bar displayed, and Princess Starla will give her opinion. She will see the type of scene you choose. ---- After the vote, the plot will continue. It will have 3 different endings, depending on the result of the vote. ---- The Princess will then watch the process. OMAKE omake.png|main menu album1.png|events album2.png|endings flower card.png|cards jukebox.png|theme music Characters Chara01.jpg| Chara02.jpg| Chara06.jpg| Chara04.jpg| Chara05.jpg| Chara03.jpg| Chara07.jpg| Chara08.jpg| Chara09.jpg| Chara10.jpg| Chara11.jpg| Chara12.jpg| Chara13.jpg| Chara14.jpg| Chara15.jpg| Chara16.jpg| Chara17.jpg| Chara18.jpg| Chara19.jpg| Chara20.jpg| Chara21.jpg| Chara22.jpg| Chara23.jpg| Chara24.jpg| Chara25.jpg| Chara26.jpg| Chara27.jpg| Chara28.jpg| Chara29.jpg| Chara30.jpg| Chara31.jpg| Chara32.jpg| Chara33.jpg| Gallery 979294_147464_back.jpg| 55453.jpg| 55454.jpg| 55455.jpg| 55456.jpg| 55457.jpg| 55458.jpg| 55459.jpg| 55460.jpg| 55461.jpg| Category:Things We Think are Cool Nichijou: Uchuujin